dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Peep4Life/Interrogation of Peep
Kept you waiting, huh? Anyway, time to copy Zack and do a Q and A. Rules: #Don't get carried away with the "450th favourite character" because that'll take too much effort. #No personal questions: Yer gettin' no bank details off me. #Don't hijack the comments for a meme channel. With that, ask away. Answers: 1. Favourite Food: Chicken Tikka 2. Favourite Death Battle: Knuckles vs Donkey Kong. 3. Favourite Movie: Revenge of the Sith 4. Where did Zomboi's Banana Split go: To Mars via Arwing! (Take that, Pillsbury) 5. Three Favourite Characters: Shadow, Dark Pit, Pit. 6. Did I steal my own cookies: .... yes .... 7. Favourite DBX: Darth Vader vs Magneto 8. Death Battle I want to see: Mercury Black vs Juri Han 9. Favourite of my DBXs: Link vs Pit- barely. 10. Favourite OMM: Dr Eggman vs Bowser 11. Where is GalactaK's Mars Bar: It's... over there! 12. Hello there: General Kenobi! You are a bold one... kill him! 13. Worst Death Battles: Pit vs Sora, Mario vs Sonic 2018 (battles were fine, reasoning sucked) Peach vs Zelda and Mewtwo vs Shadow were both abysmal. 14. Worst DBX: Chie vs Karin 15. Worst OMM: Mewtwo vs Frieza 2 / Yang vs Bakugo 16. Best Death Battle opponent for Dark Pit: Dark Link 17. Best way for Team Death Battle kill Team Cartoon Fight Club: Exile to the sun 18. Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon: Cartoon Network 19. What Star Wars character should be in Death Battle: Count Dooku aka Darth Tyranus 20. Mario or Sonic: Sonic (Cue the 'You hate Mario' implications) 21. Do I agree with Link vs Cloud: Yes (back when they actually analysed characters, huh?) 22. Do I agree with Superman vs Goku 2: Yes. I think Goku would beat him in a fight, but he can't kill him. So Superman would win the Death Battle. 23. Dark Link, Dark Pit, or Roxas: Dark Pit 24. Death Battle vs Cartoon Fightclub: Death Battle because of fights like Knuckles vs DK etc 25. Favourite character in fiction: Shadow the Hedgehog 26. Why do you like Dark Pit: He's just my kind of character. 27. How did I steal my own cookies: With a disguise; I was completely fooled! 28. Why did I do it: I did it for The Rock. 29. Goku or Goku: Raditz 30. Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the edgiest of all: Shadow because quills are sharp as fu- 31. Dance Water Dance: Why tho? 32. Favourite Sonic song: This Machine 33. Favourite DC Character: The Flash 34. Nazo Unleashed vs Super Mario Bros. Z: Nazo Unleashed 35. Lie Ren or Dark Pit: Lie Ren may be criminally underrated (thanks a lot Nora) but I prefer Pittoo. 36. Top 5 Death Battles: Knuckles vs Donkey Kong, Link vs Cloud, Dante vs Bayonetta, Snake vs Sam Fisher, Hulk vs Doomsday 37. Top 5 One Minute Melees: Bowser vs Dr Eggman, Bowser vs Mecha Sonic, Lucario vs Renamon, Sonic vs The Flash, Ruby Rose vs Spiderman 38. Top 5 DBXs: Darth Vader vs Magneto, Predator vs Prophet, Yoshi vs Pac Man, Broly vs Doomsday, Chun Li vs Tifa 39. Infinite vs Mephiles: Infinite 40. Favourite wanted Death Battle to come true: Bowser vs Ganondorf (yeah, they killed my favourite but the match and reasoning was fair) 41. Least favourite Smash character to control: Ridley -___- 42. Do I agree with Nightwing vs Daredevil: Yes. 43. Is Fortnite overrated: No. 44. Favourite none Screw Attack VS series: Versus Series 45. Ness or Frisk: Frisk 46. Is Emperor Dedede's DBX collection good: They're aight 47. Donald Duck or Daffy Duck: Grew up with Looney Tunes, so Daffy 48. Second Most Wanted Death Battle: Blake vs Espio 49. Favourite Smash Character: character- Dark Pit Main- Zelda 50. Least favourite Smash character: King K. Rool 51. Mario or Luigi: Luigi 52. Can GalactaK have his Mars bar back: Not without money he can't. 53. If I had to kill Shadow or Dark Pit, who would it be: Dark Pit 54. Can I teach Pit how to read: I will give it a shot 55. Dragon Ball or Fairy Tail: Dragon Ball 56. Who do I want to win the Mega Man Battle Royal: Classic Mega Man 57. How do you kill an evil anime girl: Murasame the bitch! 58. Favourite Fictional Weapon: The Harbinger (Qrow Branwen) 59. Franchise I want to get into: Final Fantasy 60. What level is Shadow: Are you kiddin' me on? I don't use these levels. Like, everyone knows that. 61. Shantae or Shovel Knight: Shovel Knight 62. Favourite Dragon Ball character: Frieza (though I like Raditz and Goku) 63. RWBY or Star Wars: Star Wars (thank you prequel trilogy) Category:Blog posts